Home for Dawn
by Griffinwalkermw
Summary: "Eight years ago, I left Sinnoh after wanting New challenges. Now that I'm 21, I have decided to return home, and build a life, with the girl of my dreams." This is the story of the male character of Pokémon Platinum, falling for Rowan's assistant, aka Dawn. Rated M for the planned lemon in the final chapter. Dawn/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this story, came into my head after completing Pokémon Emerald. It will basically be about the male main character, of Pokémon Platinum, falling for the female assistant of Professor Rowan, aka Dawn. I chose this pairing, because I played Platinum, before any of the other Pokémon games, and because I like the pairing of Ash, and May. If you don't like my point of view on this, and you like the pairing of Ash, and Dawn, then don't read. I know I'm a little old to be writing a story for Pokémon, but frankly, I don't give a damn. For those of you who know about my first story, do not expect this one to be as long. This one will more than likely be three or four chapters long. WARNING: a detailed lemon will be in the final chapter. If you don't want to read that part, then simply don't. And don't flame me for the details, in that chapter!**

Prologue: Eight Years Ago

My P.O.V.

A year after, and even before, defeating the Elite Four, and Cynthia, I've had more than a few, very worthy challenges. There was filling Rowan's Pokédex, earning all eight of the gym badges, battling hundreds of trainers along the way, and stopping the plans of Team Galactic. Then there was the Elite Four, and Cynthia. And then after, going to the Battle Frontier, to challenge, and defeat the Frontier Brains. Check. There was the challenge of the Pokémon League tournament. Check. Another was a challenge, that my longtime friend, and rival, Lewis gave me, after capturing Giratina, to catch more legendary Pokémon. I checked that one off the list, by capturing the following: Dialga, Palkia, Uxie, Azelf, Mespirit, Crescelia, Darkrai, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Regirock, Registeel, Regice, Regigigas, Heatran, and Rayquaza, in that order. Another was stopping one last plot, from Team Galactic, at Stark Mountain. Check. An ongoing one, is to complete the Pokédex, which I doubt I'll ever be able to check off. The thing is, now that things have been quiet, I'm actually starting to get bored. Something I've never been, since this whole crazy thing journey of mine, started, from the time I chose Chimchar, to now.

So, I'm sitting in my villa, and Professor Rowan has stopped by, for a visit. As he looks through the books on my bookshelf, he looks over to me, and notices my blank expression. "Is something wrong, Griffin?" He asks me.

"In all honesty professor," I started. "I've been very bored recently. I haven't had a challenge, really since I captured Rayquaza, three months ago."

"I see. You desire a challenge again, don't you?"

"I do, but it seems like I'm not going to get it here, in Sinnoh."

"Then perhaps you should consider going to another region, and starting from scratch."

"You mean, head to another region, with no Pokémon, and start catching Pokémon, winning gym badges, challenging the Elite Four there, as well as the Champion, and the Pokémon League there?"

"Precisely. I'll even send word to the professors in those regions, and have them give you a starter Pokémon, from that region."

"Thank you Professor Rowan. Where do you think I should go first?"

"A ship is scheduled to leave Canalave Port, tomorrow, heading to the Kanto Region. Have your Rayquaza fly you there, and head to Kanto first. However, you should say goodbye to some people, first."

"Yes, I should. And I think I'll start with you, professor."

I walk up to him, and we shake hands.

"Goodbye, Professor Rowan. It has been an honor knowing you, and meeting you. I really have to thank you, for everything."

"It was my pleasure, young man. Good luck, and take care of yourself. I'll ensure that this villa remains unburdened, in your absence, no matter how long it may be."

"I thank you. And don't worry, I'll be just fine."

I walk out of the villa. I call out Rayquaza, and have him fly me outside the Buck's home, where Lewis usually is right outside. I see my old friend, and have Rayquaza wait for me, to tell him goodbye.

"Hey Griffin," Lewis starts. "What's going on?"

"A lot. Listen, I... I have some news for you. I'm... I'm leaving the Sinnoh region, tomorrow."

The expression on his face, is obvious shock. "WHAT?! Why?!" He asks, loudly.

"Lewis, you and I have always been the type of guys, who need a challenge in our lives, to keep us motivated. Its been that way, really since we were very young. You always say that you're easily finding challenges. Me, quite honestly, I feel as though I've run out of challenges. So, Professor Rowan suggested that I go to a new region, and start from scratch, meaning that I'm going to Kanto, with no Pokémon at all. Professor Rowan will contact Professor Oak, and ask that he give me a starter Pokémon, from Kanto, and I make my next moves from there. Then I'll go to Johto, and Hoenn. Once I finish up in Hoenn, I'll return here. I'll see you again."

"I understand. And I better see you again! If I don't, I'll be fining you one billion dollars!"

I laugh a bit. "I'll make sure that you won't have to. Come here, my brother."

We give each other a hug.

"Goodbye Griffin. I'll miss you, man."

"I'll miss you too, Lewis."

I got back on Rayquaza, and headed for Twinleaf Town, my home. I didn't cry when I left Rowan, or Lewis. But I had a feeling that either my mother, or I would cry, when we said goodbye. If not, then both.

Rayquaza landed outside my house, and I called him back into his luxury ball. I then knocked on my door, even though I don't have to. When my mother answered, she was so happy to see me, again. "Griffin!" She exclaimed.

"Hey mom."

We hugged, and she told me to come on in. We sat down, and spoke. "What brings you home, honey?" She asked.

"I... I don't want to dance around this, or sugarcoat it, so I'm just going to come out and say it. Mom, I've run out of challenges, here in Sinnoh. All the Pokémon I've captured are in their final evolved forms. I've caught most of the Pokémon from this region, and some from other regions. I've even caught legendary Pokémon, from this region, and from other regions. Now, I want to see those other regions, and seek out challenges in those other regions. I believe that in doing so, I may find why I've loved being a trainer so much, again."

"You're leaving the Sinnoh Region, aren't you?"

"Yes mom, I am. I don't know when I'll return, but when I do, you'll be the first to know, when I show up on your front door, again."

"I'll be looking forward to that day, my son."

We stood up, and she kissed me on the forehead. We hugged as I got to the door. Neither of us were able to keep from crying.

"Goodbye mom. I love you."

"I love you too, Griffin. Goodbye son."

I called Rayquaza back out, and told him to fly me to Canalave City. While in the air, I then thought about the feelings I had developed. The feelings I had developed, for Rowan's assistant, Dawn. I didn't know if she felt the same way for me, but I wanted to find out, before I left. If she did, then I was going to ask her to come with me. If she didn't, then, well I don't know. At any rate, I was about to find out. I told Rayquaza to land in Sandgem Town, in front of its Pokémon Center. Dawn was right outside Professor Rowan's lab, and she ran up to me, when she saw Rayquaza land.

"Hey Griffin," She said, as I called Rayquaza back into his ball. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. But I do have some bad news."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Dawn, I'm uh... I'm leaving the Sinnoh Region."

"I think I know why. You're not finding any challenges here, and it's making you bored."

I nodded my head. "Dead on."

"So," She seemed a little bit hopeful, about something. "is this goodbye?"

"Well, there is one more thing I want to say to you."

"Go ahead."

"Dawn, I... I... I have a... I have a crush on you. You're a beautiful girl, I enjoy being around you, I prefer spending time with you, to anything else, and I've just... fallen for you, more and more, since we first met. I've had my crush on you for a while now, and I just... since I'm leaving, I just can't keep it hidden anymore."

"Wow. I didn't see that coming. But, in all truth... I feel the same way about you. I like you too. You're skill, your passion for Pokémon, everything that you've accomplished, and the fact that you've been my knight in shining armor, more than once in the past, has made me fall for you."

"Then let me ask you, will you go with me, to the other regions? I would love it if you would accompany me."

"I... I want to, but I can't. My grandfather's health has taken a turn for the worse. He may not make it, and if he doesn't, I have to be here, to raise my little sister."

"I understand." I take off a necklace, that I bought shortly after I first met Dawn. "Take this. Keep it as something to remember me by. I'll take it back when I return. Until then, I'll make sure that I stay in contact with you. I promise."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to do the same." She responded, with tears beginning to form up, in her eyes. We pulled each other in for a hug. Before I knew it, we started to kiss, for about eight seconds, and when we broke apart, held each other close, for even longer. When we let go, she spoke. "I'll wait for you, for as long as it takes."

"I'll ensure that will be in as short amount of time, as possible. I promise you, I will return." With that, we hugged and kissed, one last time. I called Rayquaza back out, and flew to Canalave City. The next day, one of Rowan's assistants met me at the Port, and said he would take my Pokémon with him, to Rowan's lab. I did recognize him, so I gave him my Pokémon, who I said goodbye to the night before, and boarded the ferry.

**To clarify, I played Pokémon Platinum, before any other Pokémon game. Then, I went back, and played Leaf Green, went ahead, and played Heart Gold, then went back again, and played Emerald. Rayquaza was my last import, to Platinum, by way of Pal Park.**


	2. Present Day

**Yes, the character for when I play Pokémon games, is always named after me. If I don't name him after me, then I end up naming him some stupid name, that in all reality, isn't even really a name. Just being honest.**

Present Day

My(Griffin) P.O.V.  
I can't help, but think of the day I decided to leave Sinnoh, now that I'm returning there. I left Sinnoh, seeking new challenges. I got just that. In Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn, there were organizations, similar to Team Galactic, which I honestly loved screwing up their plans. It gave me some fun adventures, and provided me with decent challenges. Catching new Pokémon also easily proved a challenge, as did raising them to their final evolved forms. Still, I took that challenge in all three of the regions I travelled to, and I conquered the challenge. I also managed to conquer the challenges of acquiring all eight gym badges, beating the Elite Fours and the Champions, entering, and winning the Pokémon league tournaments. There was another Battle Frontier, in the Kanto Region, so I went back, and managed to conquer that area. And then, seeking true challenges, I set out to capture the legendary Pokémon of the Regions. Those proved to be just as great of challenges in other regions, as they did in Sinnoh. From each of those regions, I caught many Pokémon, but my main teams from each Region, were as follows. The order is from my starter, to the Pokémon I caught along the way.

Kanto:  
Venasaur Lv. 76  
Solar Beam Earthquake  
Strength Frenzy Plant  
Blastoise Lv. 75  
Hydro Pump Skull Bash  
Hydro Cannon Waterfall  
Nidoking Lv. 74  
Megahorn Rock Smash  
Earthquake Thrash  
Charizard Lv. 73  
Fly Blast Burn  
Dragon Claw Flamethrower  
Raichu Lv. 72  
Thunderbolt Iron Tail  
Return Thunder  
Hitmonlee Lv. 72  
Hi Jump Kick Blaze Kick  
Mega Kick Reversal

Johto:  
Typhlosion Lv. 76  
Blast Burn Earthquake  
Eruption Strength  
Noctowl Lv. 75  
Fly Hypnosis  
Dream Eater Steel Wing  
Ariados Lv. 74  
Psychic Poison Jab  
Shadow Sneak Sucker Punch  
Ampharos Lv. 73  
Signal Beam Power Gem  
ThunderPunch Return  
Umbreon Lv. 72  
Shadow Ball Moonlight  
Faint Attack Dig  
Kingdra Lv. 72  
Dragon Pulse Surf  
Hydro Pump Waterfall

Hoenn:  
Swampert Lv. 76  
Hammer Arm Surf  
Earthquake Hydro Cannon  
Mightyena Lv. 75  
Take Down Crunch  
Roar Shadow Ball  
Breloom Lv. 74  
Strength Sky Uppercut  
Seed Bomb Earthquake  
Flygon Lv. 73  
Fly Dragon Claw  
Draco Meteor Hyper Beam  
Exploud Lv. 72  
Crunch Hyper Beam  
Double-Edge Hyper Voice  
Metagross Lv. 72  
Meteor Mash Psychic  
Hammer Arm Earthquake

When you combine those eighteen Pokémon, with my main team from Sinnoh, you have twenty four of my best.  
My Sinnoh main team:  
Infernape Lv. 76  
Close Combat Flamethrower  
Blast Burn Cut  
Staraptor Lv. 75  
Steel Wing Brave Bird  
Close Combat Fly  
Golduck Lv. 74  
Hydro Pump Ice Beam  
Surf Waterfall  
Rotom Lv. 73  
Thunderbolt Shadow Ball  
Uproar Flash  
Lucario Lv. 72  
Flash Cannon Close Combat  
Rock Climb Aura Sphere  
Leafeon Lv. 72  
Giga Drain Strength  
Dig Leaf Blade

Along with the rest of my Pokémon, I have an army of fierce, and unique friends, ready for anything.

Now though, I'm back to where I was eight years ago: without a challenge. I'm 21 years old now, and I've found that the challenge I want to seek, is becoming a happily married husband, and a proud father, some day. Enter Dawn.

I've maintained contact with her, as I said I would. We talk all the time, though it has been six years since I saw her last. I say six, because two years after I left Sinnoh, I was about to challenge the Elite Four, of Kanto Region, when I received word that Dawn's grandfather had died. I asked Rowan to send me Rayquaza- the only Pokémon I have, that is capable of flying me across Regions- to fly me to Sandgem town. I spent three days with Dawn, consoling her. When she felt better, she told me to get back to pursuing my challenges. I said goodbye, and I haven't seen her in person, ever since. It was one of the first things I would be looking to do, seeing her again.

Arriving at Canalave Port...  
When I step off the ferry, I am greeted by Professor Rowan, and my mother. "Griffin, my how you have grown!" Mom says to me.

"Hey mom." I say to her, as I walk up, and give her a long hug. "Professor Rowan." I shake hands with my old friend.

"It is good to see you again, my boy."

We walk and talk.

"I thought that you would have already left for Unova, after winning the Hoenn League." Rowan says to me.

"If I wasn't already in my early twenties, I probably would have. Now, I don't feel bored from lack of challenges. I feel... Empty. I think it's because, I desire the chance to get into the early stages of starting my own family."

"After seeing you, after all this time Griffin, I think that you'll have no problem finding a wife." My mom says to me.

"Thank you, mom. However, I think I've already found someone. Dawn."

"She does miss you dearly, Griffin." Rowan says. "I believed you would be okay with this, but I allowed Dawn to live in your villa, while I was paying for it."

"That's fine by me. Now that I think about it, how's Lewis doing?"

"He chose to ask his father to train him, to succeed him as the Battle Tower's Frontier Brain." Mom tells me.

"Good for him. Knowing him like I do, he'll enjoy being Frontier Brain."

"Perhaps the two of you can battle again?" Rowan suggests.

"I'd like that."

"I'm assuming that you'd like to head straight for your villa, and get there as quickly as possible, correct?" Rowan asks me.

"Yes."

"Then you'll need this old friend of yours." Rowan hands me a luxury ball, which I engraved with an "R" a long time ago.

"Thank you, Professor. If you could," I pull out a Pokéball. "Hold on to my Exploud for me?"

"Of course." We shake hands.

"Mom, I'll head back home, to visit you soon." I hug my mom.

"Take as much time as you want, Griffin. I'm just glad that you're back in Sinnoh. I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

I wave goodbye to them both, then walk out of the town. Once isolated, I say, "I've been waiting a long time, to do and say this again." I say this, because of all the legendary Pokémon I've ever captured, Rayquaza has always been my favorite. "Rayquaza, come on out!" I throw the Luxury Ball into the air, and it opens up, releasing my old friend. He stretches out, and let's out a fierce roar. He then looks at me, and is happy to see me.

"Come down here, buddy!"

He leans down, and I hug his head.

"It's good to see you again." He lets out a roar of agreement. "I want to head back to my villa, to relax after my long trip home. Can you fly us there?"  
He lets out a roar, then allows me to get on his back. I know to hang on air-tight, and that exactly what I do, as he flys to my villa, at his incredible speed.

Once I arrive there, I know exactly who I hope to see, first.


	3. Enter Dawn

**I may be wrong, but if the male, and female choice characters, for Pokémon Platinum are not the same age, then the character you choose, is two years older than the character that becomes Rowan's assistant. If not, then the other way around. At any rate, in this story, my character is two years older than Dawn.**

* * *

Enter Dawn

My P.O.V.

Landing right outside the Resort Area, I thanked Rayquaza, and promised to spend more time with him. I called him back into his ball, and walked into the Resort Area. There were many new faces, and a few old ones. The place has changed, more than just a bit, from eight years ago. But I wasn't here to get reacquainted with the place. I was here to see Dawn, finally.

I walked up to my villa's front door, which along with the rest of the villa, looked like it hadn't changed a bit. I knock on the door, which is answered five seconds later. She opens up the door, and while I can easily recognize her, she needs a couple seconds to recognize me. When she does, her eyes go wide with surprise. I cock my head to the right, and simply say, "I'm home, Dawn."

She sheds tears of joy, and throws her arms around me. "I-I can't believe your really here. It-it's been so long." She says to me.

"I know." I start. "And I'm here to stay, baby. That's a promise." She looks up at me. I lean in, and we kiss. We hold each other close.

We go inside, and talk for a longtime, about old times, and tell each other stories of the new ones. We spend the rest of the day, doing not much of anything. We talked more, and more. I made us some food, something I've been doing for my self quite often, this past decade, and she liked my cooking. She showed me some of the renovations that Rowan made to the villa. The villa was now expanded in size, and divided into rooms. There was a living room, master bedroom, second bedroom, guest bedroom, three bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, and office. In the backyard, Rowan purchased more land, for the villa, to have room for a training facility, of sorts, for both a human, and a Pokémon. There was also a rather large pool, to let any of my water Pokémon to have time to swim. I knew I would have to pay Rowan back, and with all the money I've raised in my travels, it shouldn't be too big of an issue. Though, I wasn't thinking about that right now. It was getting late, and I was tired. However, Dawn wouldn't let me go right to sleep, right away.

* * *

**But of course. Both are considered adults now, they're in a relationship, and it's been six years since they saw each other last. A romantic night was bound to happen.**


	4. Worth the Wait

**This is the end of the story. I may one day, decide to write more stories, with this pairing, expanding on my character, from Platinum's relationship with Dawn. For now though, it's time to write the end, of this short story.**

* * *

Worth the Wait

My P.O.V.

I had just spent the last ten minutes, with Rayquaza. Realizing what time it was, I called him back into his ball, and went back into the villa. I searched for Dawn, to tell her that I was going to sleep. "Dawn. Dawn! Where are you?" I called for her.

"I'm in our room." I heard her voice say.

I walked into the bedroom, and I saw her, standing in front of the dresser, and my jaw dropped. She had no hat on, and all of her hair was free of anything, holding any part of it up. She was wearing a black bikini top, and cut off jeans. The rest of her body exposed, and her beauty took my breath. "Wow." I said. "You like it, babe?" She said sexily.

"Damn right I do." I then looked her in the eyes. "Dawn, are you trying to seduce me?" I start to slowly walk towards her.

"Maybe a little."

"A little is enough for me." I grabbed her, picked her up, cleared space on the desk in our room, and set her on it, making her giggle. I smiled, and said, "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"I'll make it worth the wait. You've earned that."

I kissed her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She flung her arms around my neck, and rested her hands on the back of my head. I soon moved my hands up to her bra strap, and undid it, tossing it to the side, revealing her breasts. Unable to control myself, I went down to them, and played with them. I played with both of them, until the mounds were fully erect, at which point, , she pulled at the bottom of my shirt, and I raised my arms, to allow her to take it off, and toss it aside. I watched her rub at my abs, and pecs, until she was done. I then kissed her again, picked her up, and placed her down on the bed. I then moved my lips to her neck, and I felt her reach down to my jeans. I then separated from her neck, and flipped us over, so that she was on top. This allowed her to have an easier job of undoing the zipper, and pulling off my jeans, and boxers. My eight inches were free, and at the sight of me, she undid her cut-offs, and panties. I flipped us back over, and carefully slide into her. When her moan quickly turned into a scream of pain, I immediately knew why, and pulled out of her. My sorrow was as clear as day, on my face. I felt so bad for just hurting the woman I love. "Dawn, I... I'm so sorry." I said, sadness clear in my voice.

"I know. You don't need to apologize. It was bound to happen. Better that we got it out the way now. I'm ready."

I placed my lips back onto hers. I knew she said that she was ready, but I was still careful, when I slide back into her, and for the first 15 seconds, I moved slowly, and sweetly. After those 15 seconds were up, I moved my lips from hers, back to her neck. I felt her grab the back of my head, with her left hand, pushing down on it, harder and harder, as my pace steadily increased. "OH YEAH, BABY!" Dawn shouted. "OH, DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP! OH DAMN, BABY!" I was damn proud to be satisfying my woman, this well. I started to go harder, and moved my lips back onto hers, to try to muffle the screams, just a bit. Five seconds into me kissing her, she digs her nails into my back, and slowly drags them down my back, causing me to break the kiss, and grimace in pain. "Dammit, babe." I say, feeling the burn from the scratching.

"What?"

"That's gonna screw with my back tomorrow. Ah, to Hell with it." I kissed her again, and continued, quickly getting back to the pace I was at, before stopping. We were able to continue like this, for three more minutes. Dawn's scratches on my back would burn like hell tomorrow morning, but I didn't care. I was enjoying every second, of what I waited so long for. Finally, breaking the kiss, and going for three more seconds after the kiss was broken, we both came, at the same time, screaming each others names, and then collapsing, trying to catch our breathes. I laid next to her, pulling the covers on our bodies. We looked into each other's eyes, and entered into a long kiss.

"I love you, Dawn."

"I love you too, Griffin."

She turned her back to me, scooting into my midsection. I put my left hand on the back of her pillow, and tossed my right arm over her midsection, keeping her close. Her body was a perfect fit, into mine. We fell asleep. Tomorrow would begin the rest of our lives, together.

END

* * *

**Well, that was "Home for Dawn. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know how I did, at writing a strictly romance story.**


End file.
